


[Podfic] Smells Like Teen Spirit

by akikotree



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Not Set in Korea, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Set in America, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, dumb teenagers, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Kyungsoo looked down at Jongin’s beautiful face. He could imagine how good he would look with white smoke curling from his full lips, with wind whipping through his hair as gold light bathed his tan skin. Such careless, glamorous freedom. Kyungsoo felt like Nick from Gatsby, if Nick had ever cradled Gatsby’s head in his lap while Gatsby pulled him headfirst into his careless, glamorous world.Intro and outro music is "Bird" by EXO. Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection





	[Podfic] Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smells Like Teen Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537104) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks). 

  


## Streaming

## Duration

5 hours, 7 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bKpop%20EXO%5d%20Smells%20Like%20Teen%20Spirit.mp3) | **Size:** 211 MB 
| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
